


Nobody's Ever Died Of A Broken Heart

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, Hopeful Ending, Loss, M/M, Memories, Recovery, Survival, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: Harry负着悲伤的重担，在记忆与遗忘间步履蹒跚。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nobody's Ever Died Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nobody's Ever Died Of A Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927648) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



**他们说悲伤分为五个阶段：否认，愤怒，徘徊，沮丧，和接受** **……**

呼吸，他自语道。呼吸。

Harry翻过身仰躺着，瞪着天花板。厨房里的冰箱正嗡嗡作响，大街上某辆车的车门刚好被砰地甩上。从结束工作回到家的那一刻起，他就一直躺在这儿。外面天色已暗，过往车辆的灯光沿着墙壁划过，像一盏盏探照灯。各种标牌的霓虹灯也已经亮了起来。雨点打在窗户上，反射出它们斑斓的色彩。

他又翻过身俯卧，接着把自己从床垫上撑起来。他走去浴室，把柜子打开，拿出一个瓶子，又拿出一个瓶子，但是没再拿第三个。今晚不行。他拧了三次才把第一个瓶盖拧开。他努力让精力集中。这种事情不应该这么困难的。兴奋剂是肉色的胶囊。他吃了四个。以往还要更多，但今晚他感觉不错，感觉自己还可以多熬几天再死。然后他只服了两片镇静剂。因为明天还有事情要办。起草信件，购买杂货，诸如此类。

他扭开水龙头，看着水流打着旋流进下水道，开始刷牙。当他吐进水池时，看到了血。是他的牙龈在流血。他抬起头。镜子里，他的脸比平时还要苍白，他的眼睛就像两滴滴在雪上的防冻液。荧光灯闪烁了几下。所有东西都看上去尖锐而锋利，甚至包括他的圆框眼镜。他身后的墙上覆盖着用发灰的灌浆固定在一起的白色瓷砖。他拉了拉灯绳，浴室里彻底暗了下来。有那么一会儿，他什么都看不见，只能用手摸索着寻找房门。这让他想起悲伤咨询师昨天在会议上讲的话。他记不清准确的措辞。反正是什么关于在黑暗中摸索之类的东西。也可能是Martin说的，是他诗里某一句？他记不得了。

外面，雨丝已经变得很细。他仰起脸，迎接细雨喷洒在他脸上的温润呼吸。在他的上方，建筑像山峦般耸立。它们在轻轻地摇晃，他闭上了眼。这是药片使他产生的定向障碍，而他还没有做好准备。街道上灯光闪耀。汽车嗖地开过。他立起衣领，然后开始步行。从他身后的某个地方，传来刹车声和沮丧的叫喊声。传来喇叭声和人们的嬉笑声。炖肉的味道跟在酒足饭饱的顾客们身后，从餐厅的门缝里钻出来。那些人踏到大街上，甩开自己的雨伞。他的肚子咕咕直叫，于是他在书报亭买了板Mars（巧克力）。它太甜了，但他还是卖力地嚼着。他每嚼几下就从罐装Irn Bru（饮料）里喝上一口，喝空以后就把它径直扔进一个满到溢出来的垃圾箱。

就像时常发生的那样，他今天在巴士上见到了Draco。他的头发从一顶“非常不Draco”的羊毛帽里探出来。他坐在那儿，头靠在窗户上，正听着iPod。Harry坐在他的后面，不住地吞咽。Draco千万不要回头。Harry千万不要喊出Draco的名字。每当他这么做的时候，Draco就会转过脸来而他就再也不是Draco了。他变成了一个和Draco有几分相似的陌生人。那几分有时是头发，有时是侧脸，有时又是手。

Harry摇晃着穿过一道门，即使那门前早就排起了长龙，他递给保安十块钱。他通常是给二十块的，但他今天忘了在回家路上找台ATM取钱。门里头的空气浑浊而潮湿，人们的衣服在顶灯下的热量下冒出蒸汽。他看见Martin正靠在吧台旁，便从人群中挤了过去。Martin的穿着和往常一样，绿色的衬衣，黑色的牛仔裤。他已经在喝了。Harry能从他随意的吻里尝到杜松子酒的味道。因为他们俩都不跳舞，就在角落里找了张桌子坐下。Martin向他讲述自己的一天。他最近在向一群费尔塔姆的监狱里的年轻混混们教授诗歌。这是一个新的方案，他认为它很有前景。他们都没有提起他最近从出版商那儿收到的那封拒信。Harry告诉他，自己今天把咖啡打到了腿上，简直烫掉了蛋。然后他们就都笑了，抿几口酒。Harry工作有多无聊是他俩之间永恒的笑料。

俱乐部的门关了，正好切断了几声队列里传出的抱怨声。顶灯渐渐熄灭， 聚会炫光亮了起来。Martin给他俩都再要了一瓶。刚喝上几口，Harry就感觉到自己的眼睛开始闭上了。他的四肢沉重，他的脑袋向后倒在椅背上。Martin笑着问他嗑了什么药。Harry神秘地微笑，但实际上他是不记得了。

Draco不会赞成他吃这些药的。Harry能想象出他皱起眉头，同时装作漠不关心。他会说， **你他妈现在已经够糟了** 。但是当Harry又开始找药的时候，这些东西就不见了。Draco对待Harry的战后抑郁症的方法是假装无视。但在每个黎明前的凌晨，当他从又一个噩梦中醒来时，他能感觉到Draco抵在他额头上的嘴唇，和一根正抚摸他下巴的手指。 **嘘** ，他会说。 **你很安全，我在这儿呢。都结束了，** **Harry** **。它们早就结束了。**

Martin把一只穿着靴子的脚架在Harry两腿间的凳子上，向后仰倒，审视起房间。

“他们从哪儿找来那些鸡的？”他问道，用下巴指了指那群手里端着加了黑樱桃的蓝色马提尼酒的骚女人(Fag hags)。

Harry提起脑袋，盯着她们，直到他想起来自己一开始想说什么。“她们是无害的。”

“我又没说她们不是。你看什么都神经兮兮地，好像它们都会跳起来咬你，”Martin说。他正用一把脏叉子戳杯子里的冰块，那叉子从他们来的时候就一直在桌上。

他压根不知道Draco是怎么死的。Harry没告诉过他。

Harry哼了一声，又把头向后仰去。他感觉到放松，感觉对整个世界都充满爱意，他放下心来享受它。根据以往的经验，这种感觉持续不了多久。明天早上，他会在Martin亲吻他的脸颊然后离开时假装睡着。他没法向Martin或者任何一个生活在这个没有魔法的世界里的人解释，没有任何东西是绝对的，没有任何一道界限是不可渗透的。即使是像Martin这样以韵律为工作的人，也绝对不能想象文字真的能杀人。如果Harry觉得每样东西都会跳起来咬他，那必然是有充分的原因的。

**他们又说悲伤的过程因人而异，有时这些阶段并不会按照“正确** **”** **的顺序出现** **……**

Harry的工作收入不错，但它不能让他从自己的思绪里分神。他的电话很少响，一般都是来自他的“疗伤小组”，他是这么称呼它的，他在自己的办公桌上吃午饭。窗户外面的风景是另一座办公大楼。他经常看着人们走来走去，从一个窗户里消失，在下一个窗户里出现。他们让他想起一部无声电影里的角色们，一帧一帧地跳动。他的工作是打模式化的道歉信，这些信总是以“我们很抱歉......”为开头，有时后面跟着“通知您......”或者“我们不能再......”。曾经有一次，因为各种原因，他写的是“我们很抱歉地通知您我们实在没什么好抱歉的。”

下雨的时候，他的窗户就会起雾，有时他会在上面写下一个名字，然后用袖子擦掉。然后再写。对面的人只能看到一个模糊难懂的词，也许是个爱尔兰人的名字。O'什么的。

他从来不在上班时吃药。相反，他自虐般的让自己保持清醒，他紧盯自己在键盘上游走的手指。他总是会漏掉“settlement”里的第二个“t”，然后不得不退回去改正。他手背上的字提醒他不能忘记，因为忘记本身就是个谎言。他的另一只手上没有戒指，但他的指根上仍然留有一道白色的环，它微微凹陷，就是不肯消掉。在他的办公室外，那些秘书们正咯咯直笑，他能听到冷却器里的咕咚声。旁边的文件柜里摆了个玩具驯鹿，带运动传感的，一有人经过就开始唱“红鼻子鲁道夫”。

每年的这个时候，天都黑得特别快。Harry看着夜幕降临，如释重负。他更喜欢黑暗。不是因为他比较病态，而是因为只有在这样的夜里，当他穿过大街小巷回到公寓时，才能感觉自己像个无名氏。他的住所在一栋老旧的建筑里，那儿的楼梯摇摇欲坠，但是前厅却富丽堂皇，虽然有些褪色。就像个老贵妇，Martin说。他乘电梯到三楼，然后打开自己的简陋公寓的门。里面没人。有时这仍会让他感到惊讶。也许总有一天他能做到无动于衷，而他害怕那天的到来。

他今晚不打算出门。进到厨房里，他懒得打开顶灯，只是点亮了灶台上的小灯。冰箱里还有些剩菜，他直接吃了冷的。水龙头又松了，不停地嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，和床边的时钟响成一片。如果他再不采取些行动，它真的会把他逼疯。他折好洗碗巾，把它搭到排水管上。今晚他打算吃些那个瓶子里的药。那个第三瓶。那个正发出魔法嗡鸣声的第三瓶。

药效还没有完全发挥，但Harry已经感觉到床垫微微下沉，就像有人坐了下来。他能闻到肥皂，汗水，和温暖的皮肤。他的心跳加速，然后他伸出手去，但他还足够清醒，还记得这些药片只允许他看，听，闻，而不能说话或者触摸。突然，一切都变得更加清晰。他又能听到水珠滴落在湿碗巾上时，水槽发出的嘀嗒声了。他能听到楼上的租住户正在冲厕所，大街上的某个人正在向另一个人讨根烟。他能闻到从两个街区外的印度餐馆飘来的豆蔻香味。他能看见天花板上的一个气孔，门廊里的几道光线，它们从钥匙孔里钻进来，不断地闪耀。在他的身旁，Draco正扯下领带，接着解开衬衣。床头的时钟发出几乎致盲的亮光。那病态的光亮照到Draco的皮肤上，又被他的袖扣反射开。当他专注于衬衫的纽扣时，他的头发垂落到了颊旁。他的动作很慢。只要条件允许，Draco从来都不会慌慌忙忙地干任何事。特别是对于食物和性。他正赤裸着胸膛，把衬衫慢慢地滑下肩膀。和活着的时候一样，他手臂上的肌肉结实但谈不上粗壮。没人会再说他瘦弱了，虽然在他年轻时总有人这么说，不过他显然不是一个金发版本的Crabbe。Draco探向他的皮带扣。它咔地弹开了。接着他拉下了裤链。他的右手关节上有淤痕和擦伤。Harry松了口气。有时Draco会带着更重的伤出现。他不知道这是药片的缺陷之一，还是因为Draco从坟里爬出来找他时，不得不自己挖条出路。

雨滴聚成水流从Harry的窗户上淌下，在Draco的皮肤上印下一道道变幻的阴影。Draco向后仰过头，把脑袋靠在床头板上，然后闭上眼，将手滑下胸膛，滑过腹部，最后滑进裤子里。Harry看着他自慰，痛苦而又垂涎。他还记得Draco的味道，以及他私处周围的毛发的气味。他还记得Draco在自己把舌头探进他的肚脐时扭动着拍打他的头的样子。他还记得Draco在射到他脸上时忘情而专注的样子。没有什么是禁忌的。任何东西都值得一试。

Harry盯着Draco的躯体，目光灼热。它和他记忆中的完全一样。他注意到Draco脱掉了鞋和袜子。他的脚踝瘦骨嶙峋，而脚趾过于纤长。Harry记得自己曾用舌头在它们之间滑动，用舌尖逗弄那里很少受到触碰的皮肤。他记得Draco脚后跟那儿有几道硬痕，它们经常起水泡。因为他的鞋子总是不合脚，无论施过多少次变形咒。Harry会去咬这些水泡。他会轻轻收紧下巴，直到它们破掉。Draco会边骂边试图把脚抽回去，但这只会让Harry抓得更紧。

Draco。Harry想要大声喊出他的名字。但是药效不够，他做不到。如果他试图说话，他就会被抛回到现实，就像被颠下马背的骑手。他清楚。他试过。

Draco的胸口染上了红晕。在Harry的记忆里，那里的皮肤很热，在那下面，他的心脏跳得很快很快。Draco曾经告诉他说自己小时候体弱多病。瓣膜和心室那儿有点毛病。Harry在他年轻时就认识他了。他从来都只认为自己的死对头总是充满恶意而且生龙活虎，但是他覆在爱人胸口的手却告诉他不是这样。如果可以的话，他会扯开Draco的肋骨然后亲吻他跳动的心脏。但他不能。他所能做的全部就是把润滑过的前臂伸进他的结肠，然后撑开手指，找到比Draco喉咙上那个更有力的脉搏。Harry的手掌不自觉握成拳头，而在他的身旁，Draco呜咽着射了出来。

Harry把脸埋进手掌，尖叫着撕扯发根。

**每个人都会悲伤。悲伤并不意味着懦弱。坚强也不意味着你必须忘记。**

超市里充斥着噪音与色彩。Harry知道自己看上去很装逼，但他还是照样戴了墨镜。他不喜欢热闹，一直都不，而且这份厌恶随着时间的推移只是变得越来越深。麦片粥货架上的盒子太鲜艳了。农产品又软又蔫。他远远地绕开那群围在肉类柜台边的人。音响里正放着八十年代流行歌曲的纯乐器版。他觉得自己会当场发疯。

以前，和Draco在麻瓜超市里购物简直是场噩梦。他总是用胳臂肘拱旁边的顾客，推着手推车到处撞，要么踩在上面到处溜。Harry跟在后面，一路赔礼道歉，然后捡起那些被Draco从货架上撞下来的东西。在排队结账时，Draco会大声朗读些八卦小报，或者对周围的人指手画脚。起初Harry在Draco在麻瓜商店里那么做只是因为那些人是麻瓜，但是后来他们去了次对角巷南端的集市，结果Draco的表现完全一样，此外还使上了魔杖以及几个无声咒。

Harry买东西从来不挑牌子和价钱。他的理智不允许他耗费那么多时间。他买的食物在烹调时基本只需要用上一个水壶，一个微波炉或者一杯牛奶。对于其它稍微复杂点儿的事情，他光是想想就觉得筋疲力尽。附近有个孩子哭着把盒子扔到地上。他的母亲看上去下一秒就要崩溃了。Harry捡起那个盒子，把它递给她。她表现出的那份感激远超出了他所应得的。她用手拨开脸上的柔软碎发。她的眼神很友好。而他转过身去。

外面又在下雨了。水坑里混着汽油，亮晶晶的。Harry赶上公交，然后把大袋小袋都甩在他身后的座位上。现在他已经没在超市里了，所以他可以摘下墨镜。他把它揣进口袋。Draco死后，这是他第一次穿这件夹克，他在口袋里发现了一张被折过很多次的纸。他把它拿出来，开始看。是张收据，就是他刚刚离开的那个超市的收据。牛奶，面包，蛋，茶，烟熏三文鱼。Harry用拳头把它拧成团。到了他下的那站，他把它扔到地上，然后用鞋跟碾烂。

Harry到处摸索他的钥匙，差点摔了那个装着鸡蛋的包裹。Martin站在电梯旁等他。他想要帮忙，但Harry拒绝了。电梯里唯一的外人是个用围巾裹住头顶的肥壮女人。她散发出卷心菜和汗的味道。她正对着手机急切地用东欧那边的语言说着些什么。当他们出电梯的时候，Harry冲她点了点头。她没有注意到。

Harry一路无言，而他知道Martin能明白这是什么意思。他们还在一起，就是因为Martin能够保持沉默。重重地倒在窗边的扶手椅上，Martin抖开报纸，接着点了根他的过滤香烟。他的另一只手正心不在焉地抠着扶手上的口子。

Harry收捡起他的杂货。他的冰箱里一尘不染。它的灯光落在肮脏的地板上。他的那几瓶药，就是让他保持清醒的那几瓶，和冰箱清空得一样快。他打算下次也整理整理浴室。它已经很久都没有被打扫过了。

“听听这个，”Martin说。“有人往自己的可乐里掺氰化物，最后毒倒了同事。我猜他现在知道是谁一直在偷他的午餐了。但是另外那个家伙没死，所以他们打算以谋杀未遂的罪名起诉他。”

“我希望这种事也能发生在我的办公室里，”Harry说。“说不定那人最后会成为你的学生之一。”

“他都四十五了。我教的是孩子，好吧？或者你更喜欢称他们为‘训练中的小罪犯’。”

Harry哼了一声。“Well，他们就是些训练中的小罪犯，即使你设法让他们记住咏水仙。”

“我不教华兹华斯，”Martin把注意力转回报纸上，说道。“实际上，我从来都不教人那些湖边派的白痴。”

Harry把空袋子都夹进水槽下的橱柜里。也许他该养只猫。他问Martin会不会对猫过敏，Martin回答说不会。Draco就会。Harry抬起眼镜，用掌跟搓揉眼睛。Martin没把他的过夜装备带过来。Harry松了一口气。今晚他想见见Draco，然后吃些药，睡上十四个小时。明天是星期六。

“想干么？”Martin问道，手上又翻过一页。

Harry楞了一会儿。他想干么？“也许吧，”他说，“我晚饭之后再决定？”

“成啊。”Martin心不在焉地回答，“我们晚餐吃什么？”

“沙拉，”Harry说。“我几个星期前煮了些蛋。”

“几个星期前？你确定它们没坏？”

Harry耸耸肩。“不知道。”

“好吧，这他妈到底是，”Martin回答。“和你的沙拉玩儿俄罗斯轮盘是挺有趣的。但是万一我挂了，你可就没的操了。”

Draco从来都不喜欢沙拉。总是说它太冷，而且黏乎乎的。Harry没和他争过这个。他还没喜欢沙拉喜欢到为它挺身而出的地步。而Harry也因为同样的原因不喜欢Draco的烟熏三文鱼。它又冷，又黏。他抬头瞟了眼Martin，看见他又点燃一根烟。Harry踮着脚尖走到浴室旁的衣帽间前，他拉开门，然后跪在地板上。在鞋子堆后面有个小衣柜，他把它打开，然后伸手去够他能摸到的第一样东西。那件校服毛衣很旧。在肩膀能摩擦到的位置上都起了小球。Harry把脸埋进去，深深地呼吸。他听见身后传来一声轻轻的咳嗽。

“为什么要一直这样对自己？”Martin问道。

Harry没有回答。

**悲伤会因为一些意想不到的契机浮现出来：某个场景，某个声音，某种气味，某位名人的死讯，某首在收音机里听到的歌，又或者是电视里的什么。**

Draco的脊柱有二十六节椎骨。Harry知道，因为他曾把吻烙在其间的每一处。Draco的胸膛有二十四根肋骨。Harry知道，因为他曾用舌尖将它们挨个描摹。Draco的股骨比用力紧握的手指关节还要白。Harry知道，因为当它穿破肌肉，穿破皮肤，穿破衣服的布料然后白森森地露出来时，他看得一清二楚。

Harry睡不着。在他的身旁，Martin的呼吸声缓慢而平稳。在他的上方，那对年轻小情侣又在做爱，和平时一样。他们的床在地上滑动，床头板不停地往墙上撞。外面，俱乐部正在清人。他们把喝醉了的顾客全都赶到大街上。Harry觉得口干，但是他又不愿起来倒杯水。明天是星期一。如果他再不睡的话，明天十有八九要坐在办公桌前打瞌睡。

他和Martin看了部关于两个身在日本的美国人的电影。一个是个五十岁左右的男人，另一个是女人，年龄绝对不超过二十一。背景在女孩位于新宿公园塔大厦第四十三层的酒店房间，和一个开着樱花的绿色公园之间转换。因为她是个处女，Martin说，这就是所谓的象征手法。Harry踢了他一脚，让他闭嘴。这当然和贞操有关。是个人都能看出来。

他和Draco那时都是处男。顶多就是在学校的舞会上亲过一两个女孩儿。Harry曾经摸过一个女生的胸部，不过也就摸了那么一下。他们都不知道该做些什么，等到他们终于勇敢到做出一些比触碰对方下体更为禁忌的事情时，已经是很久以后了。他们的第一次是在初吻过去整整一年以后。起先他们只口交和互蹭，没有更多的冒险。Harry怕做的时候可能会疼。Draco则怕它会一团糟。而当他们终于做到的时候，两者都没有发生。

Harry把脚从被子里踢出来，结果一不小心踢到了床头柜。那上面有一面钟，一个空了的避孕套包装袋，还有一盏没有灯泡的台灯。那灯摇摇晃晃，差点掉下去。公寓里太热了。他想开窗，但那会吵醒Martin。他睡得很浅，而Harry不想再聊天。或者做爱。他们已经完成过后者了。一个接一个地，汽车的前灯从墙上划过然后爬上天花板。它们的间隔越来越长。

当Martin的手机闹铃闹响时，他还是醒的。房间里响起一声含糊的“操”，接着是另一声。几分钟后，Martin坐了起来，揉着脸。他肯定是又要用Harry的剃须刀了。倒不是Harry介意，但他希望他能在用之前先问问。他喜欢Martin，但他的东西毕竟是他的。他听见马桶的冲水声，接着淋浴器被打开了。他闭上眼，一直闭着，直到公寓的大门被打开，然后又咔的关上。

Draco从来都没有界限的概念。Harry的东西就是他的东西，他的东西也是Harry的东西。Harry经常在自己的某条裤子里发现一堆他们之前去的某家餐馆的收据，和几块长了毛的曼妥思。偶尔也会发现一只挣扎着想要逃跑的折纸甲虫，或者几张写着“我知道你正在读这纸条，Potter。回家路上顺道买几瓶梅洛。”的碎纸片。有一次，Draco出了趟远门，在他离开好几个星期以后，Harry又发现了一张便条，上面只是简单的写着 “谢谢你。为了这一切。”

对于Harry，早晨向来不是一天中最好的时光。即使Draco总是试图用咖啡的香味引诱他起床，那味道实在是太浓了，它应该被加进元素周期表。Harry要花将近一个小时才能关掉手机的打盹模式。幸运的是，他能闭着眼打好领带，这就是公立学校教育的好处之一。冰箱里只有橙汁。Harry确信自己在星期五的时候买了一瓶利宾那。没什么能比利宾那和黑咖啡让他醒得更透。他坐到沙发上，捧了碗麦片，然后打开电视。坐垫上有个硬硬的东西。Harry把手伸到身子底下，掏出个DVD盒。“她四处漂泊，心早已冷却。”他读着盒子的背面。“他疲倦而忧郁。”Harry完全没认出这些描述。这是配套的盒子么？“跨越时差，日本的文化和语言又将推动着他们朝彼此更进一步。”Harry把盒子扔到地上，手伸向遥控器。

“悲伤，”咨询师在上周五这么说，“单独地构建了一个属于它的世界。你得学会看它的地图，说它的语言。它有它自己的构造。也许在很长一段时间里，你都只能够和那些同样痛苦的人们交流。但这必须结束。你必须回到现实中。你必须找到回家的路。”

当Draco打开公寓的门时，他总会说， **冷死啦。到这儿来给我暖一暖。** 这是他们间的一场仪式，让他们把所有阻碍都推到一边。这是一句咒语，打开了他们原本紧闭的心门。Draco的鼻子总是凉凉的，不管是什么季节。他的手也是。Harry会用自己的手紧紧抱住它们，然后朝它们呵气。Draco每个手指上的纹路都是螺旋的，除了右手食指。他的手中一共有二十七块骨头。Harry知道，因为他查过维基百科。

**你会感到愤怒，你会不断地重温自己见证死亡的场面，人人都是如此** **……**

收到遗嘱的那天，是个星期二。这是Harry收到的最后一封猫头鹰邮件，之后他便销声匿迹，躲进了麻瓜世界。它什么都没留给他。他也没指望过。遗书是由Malfoy家族的律师起草的，当他的父母在上面签署确认时，Draco还只是个小男孩儿。他从不费心去考虑重新起草的事。毕竟，一个三十岁的战争幸存者，根据定义，必须是不可战胜的，尤其他还曾经是凤凰社安插在食死徒内部的间谍。那遗嘱的语调冰冷而明确。它没有留下任何解释。Harry也没有费心去请个律师来质疑它。

Harry撑着盥洗室的水槽边缘，看向镜子。他的瓶子里只剩十二片药了。他昨天晚上吃了五片。为了达到相同的效果，他的药量一直在增加。他算过了。再过两个晚上，他就只剩下一片。整整两年的时光，到头来他就只剩下最后一片。他的面容饱经沧桑。即使是他自己都看得出来。自从Draco死后，他就一直在吃这些药。他们是他唯一带上的魔法物品。起初他每次只需要一片，然后是两片，然后变成了更多。再后来这种药片又开需要其他的药片。他白天吃兴奋剂，为了完成日常任务，晚上吃镇静剂，为了维持正常睡眠。他现在是整把整把地吞。

“还好么，伙计？”

Harry抬眼，看着镜子里的会计Lawrence。他点点头。

“昨晚挺漫长的吧，嗯？”Lawrence解开裤链。撒尿声在瓷板间回响。Harry在镜子里能看见他的背。他穿着一件不合身的夹克。肩膀那儿太窄了。接缝处看上去绷得紧紧的。Harry打开水龙头，用手捧住热水。它把他的手掌烫成粉红色。他还没有决定等到药全都被吃光的时候，自己应该怎么办。

Lawrence抖了抖老二，然后把它塞回裤链里。他再次尝试着开口。

“外面超冷的，你说是吧？”

Harry点点头。

“今天早上简直是冷得冻掉奶子。”

Harry没精打采地笑了笑，然后把水龙头关了。在他旁边，Lawrence打开了他那个。他们在沉默中尴尬地站着。最后。Lawrence从取纸机里扯出一条擦手巾，把自己的手擦干。

他清了清嗓子。“祝你愉快，伙计。”他说，然后转身离开。

回到办公室里，Harry看着电脑屏幕右下方的时钟。窗台上有个三明治尺寸的纸袋，它的顶部被折了好几次。当他没有盯着时钟的时候，他就看着那个袋子。它什么用都没有。从来没有。它就只是个纸袋。

上个月，悲伤咨询师交代他们在下次会面时带上些容器，比如一个特殊的盒子或者瓶子。Harry忘了，他什么都没带，于是她给了他那个纸袋。“打开你们的容器。”她说，“然后对着里面说任何你想对已经逝去的，你爱过的人说的话。”当他身边那个主妇模样的女人开始朝着一只塑料碗喊她儿子的名字时，Harry觉得这愚蠢又尴尬。他试图想出些可说的东西。他一定有想要说的话。而当他发现自己什么都想不出来时，他感到了内疚。他看见咨询师在房间的另一头冲他皱眉。如果他不做那些她认为会有帮助的事情，他还来这儿干啥？把袋子送到嘴边，他小声地说出了第一个浮现在脑海里的词。Fuck you。他几乎可以肯定这不是练习的目的所在，但他还是一遍又一遍地说着。Fuck you。

FuckyouFuckyouFuckyouFuckyou。最终他说了好多好多遍“Fuck you”，直到这个词失去了它的意义，并且开始听起来像是外语。

FuckyouFuckyouFuckyou。也许是中文或者藏语。

FuckyouFuckyouFuckyouEggFuKungfuShitzuo。一旦开始，他便停不下来了。纸袋因为他的呼吸变得潮湿，但他还是不停地说“Fuck you”。当他现在想到这一点时，他笑了出来。Draco也会觉得这很好笑。

休息室的咖啡劲头很弱。Harry只能伴着几勺奶精把它喝了。柜台上摆着一盘圣诞曲奇，还有一个吃了一半的干巴巴的三明治。Harry把它扔进垃圾箱。在他身后，水壶里的水开始沸腾。一个穿着红色衬衫，戴着圣诞球耳环的女人走了进来，把冒着热气的水倒进杯子里。她把一个茶包喝了好几次，然后才把它扔进水池。Harry想知道为什么会有人能喝下全是水味儿的茶。他想知道自己该怎么熬过这个假期。

休息室的窗外是又一座办公大楼。那儿人们都坐在办公桌前。Harry靠在墙上，啜着咖啡，观察他们。他们看上去和他一样。他们的电脑屏幕正发着光，那些光亮穿过逐渐低垂的夜幕。Harry看着他们的轮廓，揣测他们正在想些什么。他想，这些人在离开办公室以后都会去哪儿。他努力地想象。他怀疑这些人就像麻瓜魔术表演里的那些助手一样，蒸发成蒸汽，或者消失在一缕紫色的烟里。他向上帝许愿，希望Draco是以这样的方式离开的，而不是像事实那样。Harry愿意用自己的生命换取回到过去，然后改变这些事。和他一样，Draco也不喜欢热闹。所有人都知道他被标记了，但只有少数人知道他曾经是个间谍，而Harry的胜利在很大程度上依赖于他提供的情报。Draco讨厌人群但他最后死在了一大群假日购物者的中间。他死在了Harry的眼前。血从他的嘴唇间不停地流出来。他的眼神中带着恳求，直直地瞪着Harry。他的手紧紧攥住Harry的衬衣。他的头骨在那道咒语把他抛向玻璃橱窗时被摔得粉碎。Harry能看见他的大脑，就像是透过了一扇小小的窗子。那景象太可怕，难以忍受。他们会到那儿去完全只是因为Harry拖着他，逼他给他的实验助理买一份礼物。买些小东西，Harry怂恿他。买些会唱歌的巧克力或者可以自动围上的围巾。就是在那以后，治疗师说，世界上已经没有咒语能够把他救回来了。

一群人走进了房间。他们正因为一个在网上看到的视频笑个不停。是关于某个家伙放火点着了自己放的屁。Harry拉开冰箱门，假装自己在这儿是有原因的。有东西不见了。他再一次关上冰箱门。两年来，他没有在公司里交任何朋友。那群人中的一个男的突然提高声音，盖过所有人。

“你们看过那个吗？就是一个男人被驴踢了蛋的那个。”

另一个声音插进来。“那天我还看到这个可怜的傻瓜把自己的屁股卡进了马桶。医生不得不赶到那儿把他给拽出来。”

“胡扯。”一个女人说。“那个是假的。总有些蠢货想要吸引别人的关注。”

“但也还是蛮好笑的。”那个屁股点火男说道。

他们把喝空的汽水罐扔进垃圾箱，然后一个接一个地离开。最后走的那个人转过身，朝Harry的方向点了点头。“再会啦，伙计，”他说。“圣诞快乐。”

**悲伤会持续它该持续的时间。即使这句话看上去没什么用，但它确实是真的。这对于每个人来说都有所不同。重要的一点是，悲伤及其强度会逐渐地减弱，而当人们回忆起它时，他们总会发现它已经被一种“甜蜜的惆怅** **”** **取代。它只是一个标志，承认你曾经历的巨大损失。**

Harry甚至没有脱掉他的外套。当他打开瓶子时，他的双手在颤抖。两个药丸滚了出去，然后落进了下水道。他张口咒骂，但瓶盖现在总算是开了，他直接干咽下五颗药丸。他瘫在地板上，头向后仰靠着墙。汗水在他的上唇渗出，又从他的脸颊两侧流下。他试图减缓呼吸。他感觉自己就像个瘾君子。他紧紧地闭上双眼。

在他的意识里，他看见一个近乎透明的自己走进他和Draco的旧公寓。Draco从书本上抬起眼。他的表情看上去像是等待了好几个小时，但是Harry能看见他头发上正渐渐变干的雨水，他的鞋在地板上也留下了湿湿的脚印。Draco扬起头，审视着Harry，好像仍然在考虑自己是该让他留下还是该把他赶出去扔回街上。他手指上崭新的金戒指在台灯的光线下闪烁。

Harry从地铁入口旁的牙买加花贩子那儿给他买了一束玫瑰。它们的花苞尚未绽放但已经在茎上蔫头耷脑。当他把它递给Draco时，玻璃纸发出喀拉的响声。

“这些花开不了的，”Draco说，但他还是站起来，走到厨房里找来一个花瓶。Harry脱下大衣，把雨水从上面抖掉。

“重要的是心意嘛，”Harry说。Draco翻了翻白眼，走进饭厅。“俗。”他说。声音里带着对一段稳定而舒适的关系的向往。Harry微笑着走向他，站到窗边。他在玻璃的反射里看见Draco也在微笑。Harry把下巴搁到Draco的肩上，手臂环上他的腰。

“欢迎从麻瓜地狱回来，”Draco说。“和Granger还有她父母共进午餐的感觉怎样？”

“很棒，”Harry回答道。“你的书怎样？”

“无聊。我不知道自己为什么还在读它。”那拖长的腔调是如此的熟悉，夹着痛苦的回忆涌向‘真实的’Harry。

缓慢地，就像是在怕Draco拒绝他，Harry把Draco的衬衫下摆从裤子里拖出来。

“送我玫瑰并不意味着你被允许钻进我的裤子，”Draco说道，但这话没有很大的说服力。

Harry吻上他脖子的背部，Draco微微颤抖。“你的嘴巴很冷。”他低语道，但仍把头向前低下，让Harry更加方便地亲吻。慢慢地，Harry把手滑进他裤子的腰带下，伸手抚向Draco左腿和腹股沟间的褶皱。他硬了。他的阴茎顶在裤子的布料上，微微隆起。

“我们晚上吃什么？”Harry问。

“不知道，但不管是什么，它都可以再等会儿，”Draco回答道。“闭嘴，Potter。”

Harry含住他的耳垂，然后轻轻地啃咬。他解开Draco的皮带，接着是扣子，再是裤链。Draco猛地抽了一口气。在他的裤腰下方现出一块加隆大小的潮湿。Harry屈膝而跪，把Draco的身子转过来。

“我要吸你的老二，”Harry点着头说道，直白而显然。

Draco向后靠到窗台上保持平衡，然后把裤子脱到脚踝。当Harry把鼻子抵上他的阴囊深深地呼吸时，Draco的一只手滑进了他的头发。

‘真实的’Harry扯开自己的牛仔裤，把一只颤抖的手覆上自己坚硬灼热的勃起，而'幽灵'Harry正用嘴唇顶开Draco的包皮，然后吮吸他紫色的龟头。Draco的头向后仰倒砰地撞到窗户上。一声呻吟从他的喉咙溢出，他把臀部推向Harry的脸。“老天，”他对着天花板说道，然后闭上眼。

在玻璃的另一边，雨水聚成细流滑下。“真实的”Harry把目光避开自己取悦Draco的景象，看向盖满雾气的窗户。他过去常花上半个小时把Draco慢慢带上高潮，让快感尽可能小的一点点增加。但他，“真实的”那个他，现在随时都会射出来，而那感觉会把他拖出药丸的怀抱。他紧绷着压抑住自己，但Draco开始前后顶动臀部，比之前更快了一点。“幽灵”Harry用他按在Draco大腿上的手引导着动作。红痕在他的的指尖下出现。Draco又一次呻吟。“你，”他颤抖着说，“你。”

Harry拧起自己前臂上敏感的皮肤，但是在这时候连疼痛都变成了快感。他伴着一声痛苦的呻吟射了出来，然后紧紧攥住这个梦境。它在他的眼前晃动。Draco在说些什么，但Harry已经听不见他的声音了。它将在几秒钟之内结束。一声呜咽梗在Harry的喉咙里。太快了。太快了。以前五颗药丸几乎能维持一整晚。现在却只有一个小时。制成它们的咒语正在衰弱，也可能是Harry的记忆正在消退。他祈祷原因不是后者。

他在浴室的地板上冒着汗。他能看见马桶池的瓷面上自己扭曲的映像。他的眼镜滑到了鼻尖。愤怒地，他脱下外套然后用袖子擦干了肚子上的精液。他很虚弱。他不能遗忘也记不起来。这想法让他害怕。一个月以前，疗伤小组里的一个女人带着解脱的笑容，告诉他们自己将不再需要他们了。极度的痛苦已经平息成一种她能够承受的忧郁。其他人都茫然地看着她。没有人，尤其是Harry，相信痛苦可以结束。或者说他们的任何人，尤其是他，都不想让它结束。

**最激剧的悲痛体验往往源于至亲的死亡。感到空虚和麻木是普遍的。出了深深的悲伤与哀痛，还可能出现一些生理症状：长期或短期的记忆丧失，或者无法进食或入眠。可能会出现奇怪或令人不安的梦魇。心不在焉是普遍的。实际上，悲伤与哀痛能够导致某种意义上的“失去理智** **”** **。这样的感受和行为都是正常的，都是会过去的** **……**

只剩一颗药了。他吃下它之后，就将是他所能拥有的关于Draco的最后的回忆。除了在梦里，但是在梦里，做爱可以在瞬间变成求救的无声尖叫，尽管如此，当他醒来时，床单还是可能沾着干掉的精液。在那些时候，他对着水槽呕吐然后把Martin给惊动。

一颗药持续不了多久。也许只有几分钟。他思考了很久自己要召来哪一段回忆。几分钟对于一场马拉松性爱是不够的。甚至不够一个适当的吻。他考虑回忆Draco第一次向他承认自己对他有点儿感觉时的样子。一点儿除了厌恶之外的别的感觉。他掏出魔杖，吐出那些字眼时脸颊涨得粉红。Harry惊呆了，而Draco把他的沉默理解为厌恶。“算了，Potter。”他说，然后转过身。一切都发生得太快，Harry几乎没能阻止他。他的手指错过了Draco的手臂但却抓住了他长袍的袖子。“等等，”他说。但在他还没来得及想好接下来该说什么时，Draco就已经转过身，向前一步，害羞地吻上了他的唇。这是Harry所经历过的，最带试探性的一个吻。他不确定自己到底有没有感觉到它，但是Draco贴得更近了，然后再一次亲吻他，这次更加用力，更加确定。在那时Harry的脑子才重新开始转动，他闭上眼，回吻了Draco。

Martin放下叉子，看着他。这家餐馆是他们最喜欢的，尽管比较脏。地板和墙壁衔接处的地毡向后卷起，露出油腻腻的灰尘。顶灯太亮了。它毫无格调可言。银器往往只有一部分是干净的，但是这儿的食物绝对没得比。至少在Harry公寓周围的七个街区之内。

“你几乎没吃什么东西，”Martin说。他的语气里没带指责。“我以为你说你饿。”

Harry冲服务员打手势，要求更多的酒。玻璃杯在送来时，杯口上还有水渍和一道口红印。Harry用餐巾把它擦干净。他完全地绕开Martin的问题，反问他最近创作得怎么样。

“不好，”Martin回答。“都只开了头，我没耐心完成它。”

Harry听完笑了。Martin不管做什么都总是没有耐心。

“我不再享受这个过程了，”他叹气道，“我的所有诗读起来都是一样的。”

Harry想要反驳他，然后他顿住了。Martin的诗确实读起来都一个样。

“你应该试着写写，”Martin说，“我是指除了拒绝保险索赔之外的东西。”

Harry又笑了，但这次他知道自己并不是真笑。Martin不知道他过去也经常写东西。写些只敢给Draco看的蠢东西，Draco总是笑它们，但是照样把它们统统收好。他后来找到了一沓，在他收拾Draco的遗物时，在他决定哪些该还给他的父母，哪些该留下，哪些该烧掉时。它们显然被展开又折上过很多很多次。

“玫瑰是红色的，紫罗兰是蓝色的。（Roses are red, violets are blue）”Harry说。

Martin翻了翻白眼。“吃点儿东西，你个蠢货。”

Martin对Draco一无所知，除了知道他是Harry的前任爱人以及丈夫，死于一场悲惨的“意外”。Harry喜欢Martin的原因之一就是，他从来不想知道更多。他的前一任就是这么被甩的。Draco长什么样？他来自哪里？Harry在学校的时候认识他么？他在床上有他好吗？

当他们开始交往时，Harry把Martin告诉了他的疗伤小组。他们都表示鼓励。这让Harry想跳起来揍他们的脸。他们以为他在“向前看”“选择放手”“敞开心扉再爱一场”他知道自己没有做到其中的任何一样，即使他希望自己能做到。他只是孤独了，而Martin人很好。除此之外，Harry也已经没什么余地可以用来发疯了，而且他非常确定发疯不是疗伤进程里值得期望的结果。

“我们现在回你那儿吧，”Martin说。“你可以把剩下的打包。”这是Harry喜欢Martin的另一点。他从来不管Harry的公寓叫“家”。

街道上是湿湿的，但是雨在他们还在餐馆里时就已经停了。他们在沉默中步行，直到踏进Harry的那栋楼。台阶上坐着两个孩子，都不超过十五岁。他们在Harry和Martin走近时散开。其中一个看上很有必要把裤子提提。那裤裆都垂到膝盖了。

“年轻人啊，”Martin说，他比Harry大几岁。“老天，那看上去也太傻了。”他用肩膀顶开门，然后为Harry抵住。Harry从没告诉过他，自己和Draco在年少时就已经是恋人了。他越过肩膀向后瞟，看着那两个男孩跑过街道，汽车喇叭响成一片，一个出租车司机大声地骂着脏话。Harry确信他们不在乎。世界在他们手中，整个人生都在他们的前方。他依稀记得自己也曾有这样的感觉。

在电梯里，Harry请求Martin背诵一首他的诗，这让他自己都感到惊讶。Martin一脸怀疑。Harry常说自己不是文艺型的。

“行啊，”Martin说。“就最近写的那首怎么样。”

Harry耸耸肩，打开公寓的门。“好，”他说，“随便。”进门后他从冰箱里拿出一罐Tennant's。“来一罐？”他问。

Martin摇头。Harry以为他会像往常那样倒进扶手椅里，但他走到一扇窗前，靠在窗台上背对着Harry。他沉默了很久，然后清了清嗓子。Harry打开他的啤酒罐，接着坐到床上。当Martin开始讲话时，Harry几乎听不见他。

“你背叛了我，”他说，“当你带着一切离开时。你从未下过通牒，警告我最后的离别。时光流逝。所有的书本都对我说谎。它们的作者是好意但他们不知道黑暗是如何涌入而你的声音通过管道，通过树枝的刮蹭，通过电灯的嗡鸣对我低语。你无处不在，又并不存在。像空气。他们说苦难者喜欢陪伴但他们是错的。没有人能够触及我无论他们怎样高声尖叫。没人能触碰我。你是门厅里的鬼魂，一个在月光下沿着墙壁滑动的幽灵。你背叛了我，但我也能背叛你。我不会让你走。我不会让你安息。我会抓住你的灵魂像一个后悔的自杀者抓住他刚刚跳下的窗台。你是我的，你是我一个人的地狱。天堂召唤你。你能听见它歌声中的气息。但你会留下来和我在一起。你会留下来和我在一起直到我宽恕你。所有人都说放手。所有人都说向前走。所有人都说没人会因心碎而死。我向上帝发愿，他们都是错的。”

他们沉默了很久。Harry不住地颤抖。最后他找回了自己的声音。

“出去，”他说。

Martin从窗户前转过身，看着他。最后他点点头，拿起放在扶手椅上的外套。“晚安，”他说，然后关上了身后的门。

**绝大多数失去至亲者的人都会想象自己当初是不是能够做点什么。通常他们会想自己是不是能够挽救至爱，即使情况清楚地表明他们不能。这种遐想阻碍了愈合过程，提高了持久心理创伤的可能性** **……**

Draco刚跑完步回来。他的头发被汗水浸湿。他没看见Harry正靠墙站着。他脱下衬衫。他的脸还是红的，而且他的身上有汗味。Harry皱起鼻子。他看着Draco打开他们旧公寓厨房的水龙头。他抬起手接住水流直到它变暖。大幅度地点了点头，他用手指把头发向前梳理直到它们全都盖在他的头顶。俯下身，他把头伸到水龙头下。他的颈背是光秃秃的。一些关于它的事情让Harry心碎。它是那么细，那么脆弱。Draco用清洁剂摩擦脑袋直到上面全是肥皂水。Harry几乎憋不住他的笑声。Draco Malfoy正在用洗碗皂洗头。他想知道Draco等会儿会不会试着把它转换成一种昂贵洗发水的香味。擦好之后，他开始冲水，用手指梳理他苍白的头发，现在它暗成了金色。最后他关上水龙头，反过手把头发拧干。他站着，背对着Harry。水流顺着他的肩膀流下，他的脸只看得见轮廓。他以为自己是一个人。他以为没人在看着他。Harry近得能看见他的眼睫毛。它们仍被水粘结成缕。他伸出手去触碰Draco的手臂，而令他惊讶的是Draco转身了。有那么一瞬间，他直直地对上Harry的眼睛。他的目光很惊讶，但充满了熟悉感。在Draco消失前，Harry叫了一次他的名字。但是只有一次。

距离药片用光那天已经有一个礼拜了。Harry留下了那个空瓶。凯洛药剂，家族企业，源自1734。瓶底的地址写着“翻倒巷蓟街”。在他踏进店里时，柜台后的男人冲他谄媚地笑，但等到Harry把瓶子递给他并告诉他自己想要什么时，他沉默了。他提出了一个过于昂贵的价格，而Harry没有抗议。他没有这么做的精力，也不想这么做。才刚过几个小时。要让咒语生效，血液和骨髓都得是湿的。

男人消失在一张帘子后面，过了不到二十分钟便回来了。“给，”他说，就像刚煮的只是一批提神剂，但随后他就压低声音倾身探过柜台。

“真可惜”，他说。“他还有仁心的呀，再想想，黑魔王给他标记时，他不还只是个孩子呢吗。我还以为那些混蛋义务治安者会放过他。尤其是你还站出来为他说话。可怕啊。”他像个婆婆般念念叨叨。“可怕啊，”他说。“那么多血，就只为了那一丁点儿墨痕。”

Harry的下巴绷得紧紧的，答不出话来。他惊呆了。他仍处于害怕而不愿相信的暂停状态。玻璃落在人行道上，听起来就像是挂在雪橇上的铃铛。他花了很久时间才搞清楚发生了什么。有人在尖叫，Harry的腿在动，然后他才发现自己是在跑。他把围巾从脖子上扯下来。他一开始不知道该把手放哪儿。Draco身上好多地方都在流血。当Harry把手放到Draco的肚子上时，他能感觉到内脏在滑动。疯狂地，他想起了那些时刻，自己把每一个可能的部分顶进Draco的时刻，他的舌头他的鸡巴他的手指他的拳头。Harry的袖子被血浸透到了肘部，依然没有人跑到他的身边来。没有人掏出魔杖。他们只是看着，怀里抱满了色彩鲜艳的包裹。直到今天，Harry都不知道他们站在那里是出于惊讶，还是出于看着最后的食死徒得到他的回报时的如释重负。那不重要。事实就是他们让Draco死在了他的怀里。那花了太长时间——太长，Draco一定是 **知道** 自己要死了。他想说Harry的名字，但他的肺里血太多了。这场景依然缠着他；他记不起自己在最后的几分钟里对Draco说了什么。他希望是“坚持住，有我呢。”他希望是“坚强点，我在这儿。”他希望是“我爱你。”但他只记得一遍又一遍的尖叫求助。 **你们他妈的一群混蛋！帮帮我！我为你们做了那么多，看在上帝份上，请帮帮我！** Draco死的时候眼睛是睁着的。它们毫无焦距地越过Harry的肩膀盯向外面。他记得他的脸上涂满了Draco的鲜血，像个战场上的勇士。他记得他从Draco喉咙根部那块柔软的地方拔出了一块玻璃。他曾吻过那儿很多次。他记得他攥紧了拳头在难以言喻的悲痛里举起那块玻璃就像一把刀那样指向心脏。他记得就是在那一刻，人们拥了上来。就是在那一刻，魔杖被拔了出来然后射出一道道保护咒。他们的救世主不能死。不能死得像条大街上的狗。不能死得像个倒在自己血泊里的食死徒。

**尽管这很难相信，但总有一天你会重拾笑容。总有一天你会再次去爱。没有什么是永恒的。悲伤也不例外。**

Harry仰面躺着，知道自己应该打电话给Martin但他做不到。他起不来。通过两年的疗伤辅导，他知道在这种时候不应该独自一人，但他想不起来该怎么使用自己的双腿了，更别提手指。他现在明白了，只要那药还在，他就能一直说服自己Draco并没有真正地离开。那个瓶子已经空了将近一个月。

外面，救护车拉响了警笛，Harry看着它们红色的灯光在天花板上舞动。Draco死之后他真的去过俱乐部？他真的收拾好他俩的东西然后搬出了他们的公寓？他真的找了一份麻瓜工作？他真的在乎天气，在乎能不能订到餐馆的位，在乎公交车会不会挤得让他找不到座位？他真的去买了杂货然后坐在床上边看电视边吃速食拉面？他真的去公园散步去看电影？他真的坐过电梯用了钥匙打了一千封拒绝人们保险赔偿的信件？他真的和“疗伤小组”坐成一圈描述“快乐回忆”？他真的会无聊，会开心，会饥渴而且会感到满足？他真的能睡觉撒尿洗澡做爱还有挠他的蛋蛋？他真的离开过这张床？

他真的活下来了？

这感觉像是种不可饶恕的背叛。

冰雹敲打着窗户。水槽又在漏水了。时钟显示现在到了晚上五点差一刻。外面的有个人踢倒了垃圾箱，一条狗跟着叫了起来。门厅里有脚步声，音乐穿过地板传上来。有人在煎东西。一辆汽车在鸣笛，一个女人在笑。门厅对面的那间公寓里，有个小宝宝在哭。冰雹敲打着窗户，钥匙在锁孔里转动。Harry没有翻身。

“嘿，”Martin说。“我给你带了点儿吃的。”

“我他妈什么时候给你钥匙了？”Harry发起牢骚。

“你没给，”Martin说。“我拿你的去复制了一份。”

“你他妈胆子也真大，”Harry说。

“我可是靠给定了罪的重刑犯们教卡明斯赚钱。我他妈胆子当然得大点儿，”Martin回答道。“你是想坐起来还是想躺着让我喂你？”他举起量多到可怕的一大叉子咖喱薯条。

Harry坐了起来，“假期结束了？”

Martin点点头。“你好臭。你上一个澡是什么时候洗的？”

Harry耸耸肩，他记不得了。

“张开你的喙，”Martin说。“接着，要像个和妈妈在一起的鸟宝贝儿。”

“操你。”Harry含着满嘴的湿软薯条还有青豆说道。

“下个星期再说，”Martin说。“先等你决定好了是准备死还是继续活。”

Harry停止咀嚼，盯着他看。

“当然，我是更希望你选择活下去的，”Martin说。“我可没有恋尸癖。”

Harry把东西咽下去，继续盯着他看。Martin的头发已经长得太长了。他看上去开始有点像Shirley Temple。

在他胸腔下方的某处肚皮上，Harry感觉被什么挠了一下痒痒，然后他终于想起这就是笑。Martin，就是个混蛋，涌出了眼泪又试图用假装被薯条噎住来掩饰。Harry做出恼怒的样子。

“你个贱人，”他说。

Martin耸耸肩。“总比八点档女王要好。”

Harry真的没法决定到底打不打他脸。

“把那个给我。”在Martin试图再喂他一大口时，他把叉子从Martin手里抽出来。

“乐意至极，”Martin回答道。“我带了部电影来。”

Harry脸色发白。“讲什么的？”

“龙，”他说。“还有巫师和水晶球。我觉得科幻类的东西总不会错。”

情不自禁地，Harry笑了起来，而在他心里的某处，Draco也笑了。那是一声高傲的纯血的笑，但结尾又带了声滑稽的哼哼。Draco每次这么做了之后都会好烦。

Harry的心脏缩成了一个拳头，而他的笑变成了一声抽泣。Martin把一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“这不公平，”Harry说。

“当然不，”Martin回答。“要是啥事儿都那么公平，你觉得我们这些诗人还能写些什么？”

“我希望自己也能死掉，”Harry说。“对不起，但是我就是希望。”

Martin只是点头。“吃光它。”他递给Harry一张字条。“这是给你贴冰箱上的。我甚至给你买了块磁铁。无视掉上面写的那个‘Hello Kitty’。”

Harry展开字条。“这是我迄今为止写得最好的诗，”Martin说。“漂亮而简单。没有华丽的文辞，也没有花哨的隐喻。”

Harry用袖子擦了擦眼睛，然后重新带上眼镜。字都是铅笔写的，而且东倒西歪。

Harry开始读，但它的第一个词就是“呼吸”。他针扎般的疼痛中闭上双眼。他还记得自己对Draco说的“呼吸”，在魁地奇比赛终场后，在不停挠他痒痒直到他用Jelly-finger咒他后，在把他操得射出来连自己的名字不记得后。在Draco告诉他自己爱他时，他这么说了。在他像个傻瓜一样突然跪下牵然后拉起Draco的手时，他这么说了。在他把Draco紧紧抱在怀里，Draco的血液浸透了他的牛仔裤时，他这么说了。“操你妈的，保持呼吸！你他妈的敢停，坚持住，呼吸！连想都不许想，呼吸，Draco，该死的，呼吸啊！！” 

太简单了，现在放弃然后躺下然后再也不要爬起来，实在是太简单了。轻而易举就能投降。他厌倦了没有Draco的生活。太累了......他感觉到Martin的手捏紧了他的肩膀，强迫他睁开眼。

**呼吸。**

吃。

喝。

睡觉。

醒来。

工作。

玩乐。

笑。

哭。

思考。

做梦。

说话。

沉默。

希望。

绝望。

遗忘。

记起。

**然后从头再来一遍。**

**呼吸** **……**

END


End file.
